


Giving Back

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Receiving [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's given so much. Jim wants to give him something precious in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

  
The usually handsome features of Detective James Ellison were pinched with uncertainty as he listened to yet another message left for his erstwhile Anthropology student slash partner. Leaning against the island cook stove, he ran a heavy hand through his short-cropped, dark hair and sighed deeply. The voice on the message was female, not that it made any difference. The tone of the message had been the same as the last three, two from women and one from a guy.

 _“Blair? Hey, I know that you said you were done with the dating thing for a while but… well, we haven’t seen you around in ages and… so… are you ok?”_ The voice always broke when asking this, no matter who was speaking. _“Give me a call some time… in case you don’t know, this is—“_ At this point, Jim usually tuned out and mulled over the message, tuning back in when the next message came on. This was the last for the day so far and after it ran out he turned to the fridge, snagged a beer and headed over to the table to sit down.

This wasn’t the first night that Jim had come home to a long string of messages for his young roommate. And he wasn’t exactly upset, more like… concerned. This had been going on for a week now, maybe two, if he thought about it. And all the messages were essentially the same… sorry I missed you… been thinking about you… where have you been? Jim’s personal favorite was from Christine who Jim hadn’t seen since the David Lash case.

Jim had noticed the drop-off in dating and the absence of other scents on his Guide and had simply chalked it up to Blair being too busy; had ignored it and let it go. Now the ex-ranger turned police detective began to wonder what could be going on with his friend. And if there was something wrong, how he could help fix it. That was… if Blair would actually let him that much into his life.

Jim sighed wistfully. It would be a start towards getting where he really wanted to be…had wanted to be for a long time… not just being a small part of Blair’s life… Jim wanted his friend’s heart… his soul…

He hadn’t fallen in love with Blair overnight. Hell, if that had been the case he could have written it off as simple lust, nothing more. No, his feelings for Blair had grown gradually and were based on respect and understanding, built more on a solid foundation of faith and caring than on wild hormones and physical attraction.

Jim had met the wild-haired, wild-eyed young man when he’d nearly lost all hope. Plagued by his wayward senses, he had submitted himself to endless testing by several different doctors. When Blair had slipped in wearing a lab coat and carrying a clipboard, Jim had written him off as yet another specialist with yet another series of tests to put his body through. But that hadn’t been the case. What he had mistaken as inexperience was simply youthful exuberance and he overlooked the shining eyes and quirky smile. His order to _get the doctor_ was met with scoffing and blustering and he had smiled to himself, thinking he had called the kid’s bluff. But being the sort not to be put off easily, the kid had switched to a different tactic to reach Jim by using cop speech, handing him a non descript business card for some unknown Teacher’s Assistant at Rainier and encouraging him to _See the man!_

And truthfully, Jim hadn’t known that he would come to need Blair more than life. He’d had no clue that this man with his bright and sunny attitude would walk into his home and his world and make it bearable to wake up in the morning and go to work every day. He’d had no clue that he would get comfortable with the variety of changes that would make his cold apartment feel like home. He hadn’t planned to keep Blair as his roommate. He hadn’t known that by opening his door he was eventually going to be forced to open his heart.

But he hadn’t regretted a minute of the last three and a half years. He didn’t know when, but one day he remembered looking up and coming to the realization that he really was in love with his friend. And therein lay a small problem. Blair may have been his friend, but he had no idea if his friend wanted to change the rules. And he wasn’t about to lose the precious friendship he had with the young man. So he decided to do what came naturally. He hid and repressed his feelings.

He was successful for the most part. For nearly three years he had managed to keep Blair blind to the truth. Of course, it helped that Blair was busy in the dating department himself. It seemed as if the kid had a new girlfriend every day of the week and twice on Sundays. Jim growled softly under his breath at the memory of all those girls.

Jim had been married once. It hadn’t worked out entirely well, not for lack of trying on his part. But that was several years ago and the experience had taught him a lot. He was a commitment sort of guy and was still looking for the right person to fill the open space in his heart. And that person just happened to be the one man he was still hiding from.

If only he knew that loving Blair wouldn’t change their relationship too dramatically; then he felt he could take the plunge. He liked the easy companionship he had with the kid but it seemed as if something were missing. Blair had alluded to the possibility after the return from the path of death by the fountain but Jim had shoved his feelings to the side in an effort to prepare himself for the coming battle with the she-devil known as Alex Barnes.

The experience had left both he and Blair with several emotional wounds to lick and they had worked together to understand each other better and resolve some issues. After some time had gone by, Jim thought that he could fall back into routine and maybe find the right time to tell Blair the truth. Hopefully after Blair had relaxed enough to go back to things as they had been.

Now time had passed and Jim was being shown through the long list of messages left for Blair that something had changed after all. Blair wasn’t dating and had obviously cut himself off from everything and everyone.

But maybe … hopefully…not from Jim.

During his contemplation, Jim drank his beer in silence and let the darkness of the evening sweep around him covering him like a shroud. He didn’t notice the time or temperature. He wasn’t even aware that he had slipped into a mini-zone, a zone-out of the mind rather than his normal senses. He was dragged back into the here and now by the door slamming shut as Blair returned home.

“Hey, Big Guy. How’s it going? Kind of dark in here, isn’t it?” Blair went to flick the switch, appeared to think better of it, and moved over to the small table where he had a couple of candles set out. He lit them silently, their soft glow a muted light source in deference to Jim’s senses. “There, that’s better.”

Jim blinked. “Thanks, Chief… I was just thinking.”

“And didn’t notice the time. Typical. What were you thinking about?” Blair walked over to the fridge and snagged himself a bottle of beer, offering a second to Jim who declined.

“You got some more messages… they’re still on the machine.” Jim stood and rinsed his empty bottle before dropping it in the trash. Blair nodded once and sat at the table. He was wearing green, an earthy tone that set off the red in his chestnut curls. Jim shook his head and stifled a sigh. “So, when did you stop dating, Casanova?”

Blair’s head snapped to attention and Jim wished instantly that he could have taken back the blunt question. He held his breath, watching, waiting to see which direction this conversation would lead. Meanwhile in the back of his mind he cursed his stupidity and careless tongue.

“Umm… stop dating? Well… I didn’t, Jim.” Blair’s voice was quiet as he glanced over his shoulder at the other man. Jim had the good grace to blush at his slip. Blair glanced away, staring back out through the windows towards the bay. Jim could have left it alone but something about Blair’s answer troubled him.

“Really, Sandburg… spill. I think I would have noticed if you were dating. It’s been, what? A month since your last date?" Jim sat carefully on the edge of the chair across from his roommate, watching him, daring him to lie. Blair’s gaze switched from quiet contemplation to annoyance as he again turned his attention back to his roommate.

“So, you’ve been keeping tabs on my dates? So totally uncool, man. What, you got a calendar hidden away somewhere so you can keep track?” His eyes dropped away to fasten on to the space where his hands were clasped around the bottle before him.

Jim dropped his gaze as well, thoroughly embarrassed and uncertain how he could say this without revealing too much. “I guess what I meant was… I haven’t… um… noticed any other… odors?” Jim knew his face had to be beet red by now but Blair seemed to take no notice of it, rolling his eyes and staring at the ceiling instead.

“Ah, no fair using Sentinel abilities on me, man.” Blair stood up and punched the button on the answering machine that erased all the previous messages before heading off to his room.

“Yeah, well, I just sort of notice things, Chief,” Jim obfuscated, trying to regain the ground he had lost in the verbal sparring match he had initiated.

“Sure you did, Jim… and to answer all your questions… including the ones unasked… I have been dating occasionally, but I haven’t been going home with anyone.” There was the sound of rustling from the other side of the half closed French doors and Jim knew from the sounds that Blair was pulling on his softest pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that had most likely been Jim’s in a previous life. Jim stood and made his way over to the fireplace, lighting a fire to take the chill out of the loft. When he had completed that task, he stood and faced his partner across the wide open space of the loft. Blair was indeed wearing one of Jim’s old shirts… it was big enough to swim in on the younger man and made him appear more vulnerable in the shadows cast by the candle’s glow.

“So, you stopped sleeping with your dates… but you are still dating…” Jim sat on the loveseat and waited as Blair took the couch, drawing his bare feet into the cushions beneath him and tucking them in tightly against the cold.

“Yeah, I’m still dating… off and on…” He wrapped his arms around his knees, and looked off into the fire and Jim was struck again by the realization of just how beautiful Blair was.

Jim was tired of this beating around the bush. His partner was feeling vulnerable and he, Blessed Protector that he was, wanted to know what was going on in that massively busy brain. He studiously ignored the fact that somewhere inside him, some part was doing a very happy jig at the thought that his partner was now back on the market and pushed on to the heart of the matter. “So, what changed?”

Blair shrugged. _That’s going to get really old fast_ , Jim thought as he stood quickly, making his way over to the sofa and sinking down next to his friend. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and hugged him close. “Come on, kid. Let me in this time. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Blair drew in a shuddering breath and then released it slowly. He remained silent as Jim stroked his arm softly, slowly. Waiting patiently, Jim didn’t look at anything but the silhouette of his friend’s face. Finally, just as he was about to push again, Blair began to speak.

“I am so tired of giving… I give in everything I do, and I am so tired of it…”

Jim waited to see if anything else would come and it didn’t take long before Blair was speaking again. “You know, I thought sex was about making sure the other person was pleased. I make sure that when I go out with a woman… or a man… that I am giving 110% the entire night… but I never seem to get anything back.”

Jim contemplated his friend’s words silently. Blair was nothing if not selfless in everything he did, everything he was. He’d given up three years of his life for Jim alone! Yeah, he understood what Blair was feeling to a point. Giving it his all, letting nothing come between him and perfection in everything he did. School, work, life, sex… it all took total devotion and concentration. Something that Blair could give up in spades. Tell him to do research, he found it all and then some. Ask him to play a part in an undercover mission and he fell into the role as if he’d been born into it. It was always all or nothing with him. It was a commitment that no one had asked of him, yet he gave it unwaveringly.

“I’m so tired of giving my all and getting nothing in return, Jim… Not to sound overly whiny here, but when do I get to be happy?” The soulful eyes that gazed into his own nearly tore Jim apart. He was so close to the man; with just a tilt of his head, a sliding of lips he could… Jim attempted to hang on to the last shreds of his control.

“So, what would make you happy?” Jim asked hesitantly. Blair’s eyes never moved. Jim tried to look away, made as if to let go of his friend, but those eyes held him there, teetering on the edge.

“I want to know what you want, Jim.” The request wasn’t so out of the blue. It was something that Blair would ask, any time, any place. Yet Jim shuddered at the realization that he was in the prime position to have all his dreams come true. This was the moment. Jim knew that he could say anything and it would be accepted. And damned if he wasn’t ready to finally say it.

“I want you, Blair… just you.” He held his breath quietly, hoping, praying that it would be all right.

“I don’t think I have anything more to give you, Jim.” Blair’s eyes closed and he leaned away from Jim, settling back on the sofa with a deep sigh. “I haven’t had anything to give you in such a long time.”

Jim fought the urge to snatch back the soft, warm body, to hold his friend tightly and never let go. Instead, he relaxed his hold and allowed Blair to pull away, but not too far. He had waited too long to let Blair slip away so easily. So, Blair felt he had nothing left to give? That was entirely understandable. And entirely wrong, as well. Jim leaned in and quietly kissed Blair on the cheek. The young man made no move and so Jim did it again, this time whispering so softly. “You’ve already given me so much… it’s time you let me give you something in return.”

Blair turned slightly, getting the full view of a Sentinel in love as Jim smiled warmly. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he came to understand just what Jim was offering. It immediately snapped shut when Jim’s smile transformed into a predatory grin, yet his eyes stayed just as wide as the older man leaned in and swept his lips across Blair’s. There was silence for a moment, and then Jim pressed lightly against Blair’s lips, sweeping his tongue gently across those tight lips and urging them to open. Blair held out for all of another second before finally succumbing and opening himself up and giving this last piece of himself to his friend. And that’s when Jim’s world finally righted itself.

When they finally broke apart, Jim gazed deeply into Blair’s eyes, happiness shining down from within. Blair seemed uncertain as to what to do next and Jim took that as a sign that he had better get the show on the road before Blair freaked and backed out, or something else went wrong. Releasing the smaller man, he jumped up and headed for the kitchen, a large smile on his face.

o-O-o

He started with dinner. Leaving him with a glass of wine in hand, he told Blair to stay on the couch, relax… listen to the jazz that played on the stereo. He begged Blair silently, with only his eyes, to let him take control for the night. And the younger man agreed. So Jim made dinner, nothing fancy, just a simple stir-fry. And when it was done, he piled it high on a plate, walked in with one fork, and set it on the coffee table before settling himself on the floor at Blair’s feet.

“What are you doing, man?” Blair asked, looking vaguely confused.

“Let me, Chief… relax.” And with that request, Jim began to feed Blair from the plate. One bite for Blair and one for Jim. In this manner, they finished most of the plate and drank half a bottle of wine. Not enough to make them tipsy, but enough to relax. When dinner was finished, as much as they could handle, Jim went to clean the kitchen. Blair made as if to get up to help and Jim shoved him gently back on the sofa. He smiled at Blair but with a sub-vocal growl told him to stay put.

Having cleaned the kitchen, Jim slipped into the bathroom for a few moments, then returned to the sofa and held out a hand for Blair, helping him from his seat and leading him into the steaming bathroom. The tub was full and the scent of sandalwood and roses filled the small room. Blair smiled as he glanced at Jim who slipped his hands underneath the t-shirt and swept it off his head, tossing it into the laundry hamper. The sweatpants went the same way, along with his underwear. Then Blair was finally blessedly naked before Jim’s eyes. And such a feast for the eyes was his compact yet sturdy body.

It was true that Jim had seen parts of Blair naked at different times. But never all at once and never like this. It was a sight to behold and rendered Jim speechless. Blair glanced up into his partner’s eyes and smiled lazily. “See something you like, Ellison?”

And there it was, that Sandburg charm trying to rise to the occasion. Jim snapped out of his reverie and dragged Blair into his arms, thrusting his nose into the smaller man’s hair at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Stop that… you don’t have to try here… you’ve already given me so much… this time it’s about you.”

His softly spoken words had the desired effect of relaxing his Guide and giving him the permission he needed to just let go. Jim smiled as he caught the full force of Blair’s scent in the skin and hair he was nuzzling his nose against. There was coffee and a decidedly chocolaty smell overlaid with something spicy that screamed Blair! to his senses. It was a heady feeling, making him slightly dizzy. Taking a moment to appreciate the scent, he ventured towards trying taste by snaking out his tongue for a quick lick to the delicate skin behind Blair’s left ear, right behind the earrings.

The taste that blew across his tongue was nearly enough to knock him to his knees. Without being told, he dialed back the senses a bit in order to focus on the important task ahead of him, namely giving Blair a relaxing, love-filled night. He reluctantly pulled away from the young man and turned him around, urging him into the tub and motioning him to settle into the heat of the water.

“Take a few minutes to let that heat soak in. I’ll be right back.” And with that, Jim slipped from the room, raced up the stairs and rummaged around in dresser drawers for a minute or two. When he felt he had everything ready, he stepped back to take in the full scene before him. Yes, everything appeared to be just right.

Turning swiftly, Jim slipped back down to the main level and into the bathroom. The sight before him was mesmerizing. Blair lay back in the tub, his hair fanned out around him, his legs tucked up just a bit to accommodate the small tub. His eyes were closed and did not open as Jim slipped into the bathroom and got to his knees beside the tub. Reaching out a hand, Jim deftly stroked away the frown lines that marred the forehead of his friend and soon to be lover.

Blair’s eyes popped open.

“Hey, there you are.” Blair smiled easily as Jim reached out and caressed his cheek.

“Right here, Chief… How about you sit up a bit and I wash your hair?” Jim began to unbutton his own shirt.

“If you’re sure, man… I‘ve got a lot of hair.” Blair sat forward as Jim sat on the edge of the tub, making it easier to reach the top of the young man’s head. He urged Blair to tip his head back allowing his long hair to fall back enough that, when Jim poured water onto it to wet it, it ran down his back and away from his eyes.

“Not a problem.” Jim took the shampoo and began lathering up the thick, curly locks before him. His hands kneaded the skin of Blair’s scalp, massaging in the shampoo and relaxing him at the same time. At one point, Jim could have sworn he heard Blair purr. But he dismissed it with a slight shake of the head. He was the big cat around here; Blair was the little grey wolf… if anything, Blair would have whined.

After rinsing the hair and then adding conditioner and rinsing that away as well, Jim reached around and snagged a sponge and the shower gel. “Wash your back?”

Blair nodded lazily and Jim smiled. With the sponge loaded in gel, he began to wash his partner’s back, methodically cleaning and massaging until Blair was silly-putty in his large hands. No words were needed during this time.

When he was finished, Jim rinsed his Guide completely and then pulled him out of the water to stand on the mat, a towel wrapped around his waist and one covering his hair. Blair watched in the mirror as Jim silently combed the thick curls. When the big man was finished, Blair looked into his eyes through the mirror and smiled. “Thank you… I don’t normally get offers from people to do that for me.”

“I know,” Jim mumbled as he nuzzled the still drying curls and then lightly kissed the younger man’s neck. “Come on. Time for the final act.”

o-O-o

Jim led his compliant charge out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his bed. Blair’s eyes widened in amazement and Jim could imagine the thoughts that must be rambling around in the curly head. Candles on the dresser and end tables cast a soft glow about the room and clean fresh sheets adorned the bed. At the end of the bed close to the dresser stood a tall, floor length mirror aimed at the bed. “Jim?”

“Hmm?” Jim began shedding his jeans and briefs as he watched Blair out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at the mirror and then back at Blair, waiting.

“Nothing, man… what’s next?” Jim waited breathlessly for Blair to turn and get his first full look at him, unclothed, hard and wanting. He heard the younger man’s breath hitch slightly in awe, causing Jim to smile briefly.

“Next is a massage.” Not wanting to rush things, he waited until he got an agreeing nod before he took his friend to the bed and laid him out on the sheets, manipulating him this way and that until he had the desired outcome.

Blair now lay face down with his head towards the end of the bed. If he looked up he would be able to see himself in the mirror. His legs were stretched out towards the head of the bed and his arms were laid out to the sides. Jim took a moment to appreciate the body before him and then he straddled his lover’s hips, hands going to the nape of his neck and sliding down to his waist then coming back to knead the flesh of his shoulders.

Just as methodical as the bath, Jim’s hands moved with single-minded purpose over Blair’s back, sides, arms and legs, finally coming to the end of their journey resting over his perfectly-shaped ass cheeks. The young anthropologist was soon reduced to a puddle of skin and nerves in the middle of the bed. And still Jim wasn’t done.

Taking a moment away from the relaxed man, Jim pulled an item out of his nightstand drawer and then crawled up to kneel between Blair’s outstretched legs. He reached out and swept his hands across his partner’s firm back, keeping one hand moving in an intricate pattern to lull the younger man into a state of relaxed calm. The fingers of his other hand slipped deftly into the cleft of the smaller man’s ass, eliciting a faint gasp of surprise. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Jim and he leaned over to whisper into one shell-shaped ear.

“Blair? Have you ever… been with a man in that way?”

There was a moment of silence. “Yeah, man.”

That was soothing… but there was still something… “Catcher or pitcher?”

There was a smile in the answer. “Both… not a problem, Big Guy.”

With a silent sigh, Jim went back to his previous task, softening Blair up and relaxing him to the point of distraction. This time when his fingers slipped between the beloved ass cheeks, there was no gasp… merely a soft sigh of contentment.

Reaching out and snagging the tube of lube he had dropped on the bed, Jim quickly coated his fingers before returning to the body waiting for him. Again, he put one hand on Blair’s back and slid the other between the cheeks, swiping a finger deftly over the puckered opening. He had to nearly sit on Blair to keep from being bucked away, so sudden was his Guide‘s reaction to the cool gel.

“Easy, Babe… it’s ok.” Jim’s voice dropped an octave as he soothed the skittish man beneath him.

“Ok… so… it’s been a little while…” Blair sounded suddenly contrite and almost embarrassed at that admission.

“No problem… I can do this as slow as you like.” And he went back to his original task, rubbing and caressing, slipping his fingers back to the slight pucker and pressing softly, taking his time, going as agonizingly slow as he could.

First he slipped one finger into the opening to Blair’s body; slipping, sliding, massaging the hole with achingly tight control. Then a second was added to the first and the torture continued, slipping, sliding, scissoring inside him and opening him up. A third finger was eventually added and Blair was obviously feeling no pain, only soft pleasure.

Jim continued carefully using every one of his Sentinel abilities to measure how long and far to go with Blair. When he judged it to be the right time, he angled his long fingers to stroke the one sweet spot within his mate, smiling as he received the results he had intended.

“OH, GOD!” Blair nearly levitated off the bed. Jim chuckled as he stroked and soothed his friend back into his previously relaxed state or as close as he could get him. The younger man lay there on the bed, stunned and shivering and panting. “God, Jim… do that again.”

“I intend to, Babe,” Jim smirked as he slowly pulled his hands away from his Guide. Smiling, he urged the younger man to lift his hips and tuck his legs beneath him to raise his ass slightly into the perfect position. Once the Sentinel had his Guide spread open to his hot gaze, he moved on to the next phase of the operations. He smiled at the thought that laid out in this way Blair had no idea of the pleasures that he intended to bestow upon him. Leaning over the smaller body, he carefully teased his cock against the tight hole expecting Blair to tense up. But instead, he felt the younger man take a deep breath and after a moment let it out slowly as Jim began to enter him for the first time.

Jim continued on, stopping every time that Blair drew breath, sliding forward as Blair exhaled, slowly, slowly, until he was flush against the younger man’s cheeks. Once he was balls deep in Blair’s ass, he could release the breath that HE had been holding throughout the entire time. He took a few deep lungfulls, taking his time and letting Blair get used to the feeling of being so full.

When he felt Blair about to say something, beg Jim to move, he shifted, sliding his hands along the smaller arms and clasping their hands together entwining their fingers. He spoke softly into the same ear as before. “You ok?”

All Blair managed was a slow nod and a mumbled reply. “Mm hmm.”

“Good… ready for the next part?”

Again the nod and the mumbled reply. Jim chuckled lightly as he pulled their arms in to cross under Blair’s chest, holding his lover close to him. Rolling back on his haunches, Jim pulled the smaller body up, impaling Blair on the rigid shaft of his cock. The gasp told him that he had hit that perfect spot in Blair once again and he smiled easily. Leaning over Blair’s right shoulder, he gazed at the mirror. He whispered to Blair. “Look at you.”

Blair opened his azure blue eyes and gazed at the object of Jim’s attention, gasping again at the sight before him. He appeared lost in thought until Jim’s voice snapped him back to the present. “I love to see you like this. You look… perfect.”

Jim’s head dipped as he nipped the soft skin at the nape of his Guide’s neck. Blair looked stunned by his partner’s words… obviously he didn’t see himself as perfect. It was time to change his mind on that score. Jim began with a slow undulating of his hips, bringing the head of his dick against his mate’s prostate and eliciting another soft groan from Blair. “Yeah… you like that… I can tell… can see it in your face.”

Blair looked at the mirror again and watched as Jim’s left hand slipped down from his chest, placed Blair’s left hand on Jim’s hip, then skimmed back up his side to take hold of his long, luxurious hair, holding it away from his neck and anchoring his head in a slightly tilted position. With his right hand, he brought Blair’s hand up to fold behind their heads before slipping down to cradle his mate’s erection jutting from the crisp curls of Blair’s groin. They made a startlingly matched pair, both sets of blue eyes locked on the erotic scene before them even as the sensations tingled between them.

“God, Jim… this…” Blair had no words.

“I know,” Jim smiled, understanding totally. “Now… are you ready for the ride?”

“What can I… how do you…?” Blair stumbled over his words again. Jim watched him in the mirror.

“Nothing… this is for you… only for you… later… we can worry about in the morning… but for now… just… feel…” Jim’s words trailed off as he began the slow ride, drawing his long, hard cock out of Blair’s ass and slowly driving it back in. Each stroke was maddeningly slow and Blair was soon panting with the exertion, as was Jim. Neither one wanted to stop but both knew that it would have to end soon.

Before long, Blair’s pants gave way to more urging and begging sounds. “More… faster… God, Jim come on… give it to me… God…”

Jim smiled as he heard his lover’s pleading and faster is what he gave him. Faster… harder… soon, soon, soon! His hand closed around Blair’s cock and began to stroke in a rhythmic counter-point to his inward thrusts.

Before long, Jim was feeling the warmth of having Blair wrapped around him, pushing Blair’s own cock into the tight circle of his hand. So hot, so perfect, both of them so perfect. Jim looked up into the mirror and caught Blair’s eyes again. Their gazes locked as they climbed to that edge, holding, holding…

“Love you, Blair…” It was the only thing Jim could say as he looked into the eyes of his soulmate and found the completion he had been seeking for so long. It had always been there, waiting for him to seize it and make it his own. And something in Blair’s eyes had told him that this was the moment to give something back.

It was his words that must have sent Blair over the edge, bringing Jim along with him, crashing and graying out in the rush, the release of completion. Blair’s breath pressed out explosively as Jim held him tightly, wrapping his arms around the much loved body. Before long, Blair fell into an almost comatose state, breathing but not much else.

It was Jim who finally pulled out carefully, waiting for any hiss of pain from his mate but getting no response. He laid Blair out on the bed, pulling baby wipes out to clean his body, then snagged the comforter up to protect them against the cold and blew out the candles before he, too, slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around his friend, lover, partner and holding him until he fell asleep.

“Love you, Baby… always will… and I’m gonna give back as much as you’ve given me over the years… and then some,” Jim murmured before slipping into sleep as well.  



End file.
